Our mid summer dream
by Dulce Prongs
Summary: Bromas, juegos, peleas, chistes, amor, aventura, romances, risitas tontas, celos, besos apasionados, besos de mentira, amor verdadero... no hay nada que pueda faltar en este año de los merodeadores: Su ultimo año hogwarts será inolvidable.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

_22 de Julio_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy ha sido mi cumpleaños, y mi madre organizó una fiesta con todos mis familiares, tu __eres por cierto un presente de mi tía Carol, a quien yo Lilian Evans detesto con todo mí ser, no porque sea mala, sino porque se complota junto con mi hermana Petunia para hacerme pasar los peores momentos de mis vacaciones. Suelen tratar de entrar a mi cuarto para revisar mi correspondencia si se les presenta oportunidad. Te digo esto para dejar en claro que si quedas en el fondo de mi baúl por el resto del año no será culpa mia, sino culpa de ella por no haberme incentivado a escribir. Bien, ahora que deje en claro esto, te confieso que no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, mañana volveré a Hogwarts, mi colegio, a cursar mi último año! Será la ultima vez que suba con todos mis compañeros al tren para dirigirme al colegio, y no creo que vuelva a ver la plataforma 9 ¾ hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. También estoy esperando encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigas Bianca y Albana Crew, conocida más como Alby. Por otro lado,, no quiero volver a encontrarme con los Merodeadores, son unos arrogantes chicos que cursan conmigo en mi misma casa, estoy segura de que si tú los conocieras pensarías lo mismo que yo. _

_Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que terminar de preparar mis cosas para mañana, y creo que por allí veo un par de lechuzas viniendo hacia aquí, deben ser de Bianca y Alby, sabes voy dejándote que tengo que ir a abrir la ventana._

Había cuatro lechuzas en la ventana, cosa que sorprendió a Lily, ¿Desde cuando le escribía alguien más que no fueran ni Bianca ni Alby? Las dejó pasar, y a penas les quitó las cartas que tenían, dos de ellas, una completamente marrón y otra blanca con manchas negras, se fueron volando hacia sus respectivos amos. La segunda que se había marchado era de Bianca, ¿Cómo no reconocerla, si prácticamente vivía en su casa? Y la otra no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, así que empezó abriendo esa para saber de quien se trataba. Mientras tanto las dos lechuzas restantes fueron directo a la jaula de Rowen, su lechuza.

_Evans:_

_¿Adivinarías quién soy si te preguntase si sales conmigo? Seguro que si, pero bueno, no te escribo para preguntarte eso, solo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te guste mi regalo, ya no son tan fáciles de conseguir como antes y no te quería regalar una muggle porque se echa a perder enseguida. No rompas la carta (aunque se que lo harás), yo no tengo la culpa de que me ames tanto Evans. _

_Mis mejores deseos _

_James Potter_

_Pd: ¿Sales conmigo en la primera salida a Hosmade?_

Rompió la carta como james había predecido, y luego abrió el pequeño paquete que acompañaba a la carta. Dentro había una rosa de color rojo intenso, parecido al color de su propia cabellera. La olió, tenía un olor más intenso que las rosas comunes, debía ser por que era mágica. Por un momento había querido tirarla, pero se contuvo, era demasiado linda. La guardó en la caja en la que había venido, y la puso sobre el escritorio. Luego tomó la carta de Bianca, y comenzó a leerla.

_Lily:_

_¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! ¡Ya tienes 17 años Lily! ¿Entiendes eso? Ya puedes convertir a tu horrenda hermana en sapo cada vez que lo desees, y si quieres el verano que viene me paso por tu casa y te ayudo. Sabes, no sabía que regalarte, tardé mucho en decidirme, ya sabes las vueltas que doy para comprar regalos. No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, así que no te digo lo que es. Te puedo prometer que te va a encantar (o por lo menos eso creo). Lo que si ten cuidado, a veces puede causar dolor de cabeza, pero igualmente parece simpática. Mira, ¿adivina que te voy a escribir? CONSEGUÍ ENTRADAS PARA EL RECITAL DE LAS BRUJAS LOCAS!! No grites, no sea que vallas a despertar a tus padres. Ya está programado, nos escaparemos el viernes 31 de agosto de Hogwarts por uno de los pasadizos que descubrimos hacia Hosmade el año pasado. De allí nos iremos hacia Londres, que es donde toca la banda. Luego cuando termine, volvemos al colegio, dormimos las pocas horas que nos quedan y hacemos que nada ocurrió. Dime si no soy un genio, sinceramente deberían llamarme la maestra de las escapadas, siempre las planeo yo. Ya le he avisado a Alby y la idea le encanta, aunque piensa que es peligroso, ¿verdad que no lo es? Albana tiene miedo y eso es lo que pasa. Se que tu me dirás que no es divertido romper las normas del colegio de esa forma, pero es la única fecha en la que tocan y fanáticas como nosotras no pueden faltar. Mañana me cuentas si estas de acuerdo o no (Y lo estarás porque sino te hago un maleficio imperio y vas igual). _

_Abrazos_

_Bianca_

-Wow Bianca, eres la mejor-

Desenvolvió el paquete enorme que venía junto con la carta, y se encontró con un espejo muy bonito. Había algo que no encajaba, ¿Porqué Bianca le había dicho que podía ser simpática?, mientras pensaba esto, su propio reflejo le habló y dijo- Arréglate esos cabellos que pareces una loca, mujer- El susto que le había dado el espejo. Era un espejo mágico (¿Es que todo lo muggle debía tener un doble mágico acaso?)

- ¿No ves que estoy en pijama?-

-Eso no importa Lilian, una mujer debe estar siempre bella, no valla a ser que el hombre de tu vida aparezca hoy por la ventana y te vea así-

- No creo que eso suceda, y cómo se supone que sabes mi nombre?

- Soy tu reflejo linda, yo lo se todo-

-Seguro-

-Dijiste algo pelirroja?-

-No nada-

Continuó abriendo las cartas, la siguiente era de Alby

_Lily:_

_Pelirroja de mi corazón, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, no puedo esperar más para que sea mañana. Mis padres se fueron a Francia y me dejaron sola con mi hermano pequeño, dicen que yo soy suficiente madura para cuidarlo. El idiota no sabe hacer otra cosa que sacarme de mis casillas y hacerme enojar. Le tuve que comprar todo el material escolar en el callejón Diagon. Allí me encontré con Justin Beck. ¿Lo recuerdas? Un chico alto, mono, inteligente, de Ravenclaw, y bueno deje que Charlie fuera a comprar un par de cosas solo. La cosa es que al mini idiota no tuvo mejor idea que hacerme una broma mientras estaba a punto de besar a Justin! (me empapó con un balde de agua fría el muy descerebrado) Lo castigué toda la semana y seguro que cuando lleguen Papá y Mamá dirá que yo lo traté mal. _

_Bueno Lily casi lo olvidaba, ya tenés 17 añitos! Sos toda una mujercita, y ya podes hacer magia. Podrás aparecerte en los baños de la estación, yo pienso aparecerme ahí para que nadie me vea. Igualmente el echo que ya seas mayor de edad no significa que puedas ligarte a ningún merodeador, ja ,eso si que no, se que tu no lo harás jamás, y sabes que yo no te lo permitiré. Ni a ti, ni a Bianca. Esos chicos son una mala influencia. ¿Recuerdas el día que Bianca se paso un día entero con Black para hacer un trabajo de pociones grupal? Fue ese el momento en que nuestra Bianca se convirtió en el demonio que es ahora, antes era un pequeño angelito que cada tanto hacía una maldad. Te voy dejando que me dio sueño._

_Nos vemos mañana_

_Alby_

Lily volvió a abrir el paquete que venía junto con la carta. Dentro había un collar que llevaba una piedra incrustada, era precioso, junto con el había una nota

_Yo y Bianca tenemos uno igual. Nos dirá cuando nos necesites._

Se puso el collar en el cuello y guardó la carta junto con la de Bianca. Luego tomo la siguiente carta, tenía dos pergaminos y una bolsita. Antes de leerla las dos lechuzas que habían quedado en su cuarto fueron hacia la ventana y regresaron a sus hogares.

_Pelirroja: _

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Se que no esperabas que yo también te escribiera, pero James me obligo a hacerlo. Procura no volver a cumplir nunca más años porque me volverá loco. Tu enamorado estuvo todo el día diciéndome que era tu maldito cumpleaños! Mi regalo va junto con el de Remus._

_No vemos mañana_

_Sirius Black, Sex-Simbol y merodeador de Hogwarts_

Si había que admitir algo, es que Black era gracioso. A pesar que le hubiese gustado tirar la carta, la dejo junto a las cartas de sus amigas y abrió la última.

_Lily:_

_¿Cómo andas? Espero que bien. Escríbeme si estás aburrida, suelo quedarme despierto hasta tarde preparando las cosas para el día siguiente. Espero que hayas pasado unas muy lindas vacaciones y que te guste el regalo que elegí junto con Sirius. Nos vemos pronto. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Remus Lupin_

Lily sonrió y dejó esta última carta de un lado. Definitivamente Lupin era el que mejo le caía de todos los Merodeadores. A veces sus rondas de prefecta se volvían entretenidas junto a él. Abrió la bolsita que venía junto a la carta. Dentro había ¡CHOCOLATES! Y de todo tipo y tamaño! Definitivamente iba a tratar de mejorar su relación con Black para que le siguiese regalando chocolates junto con Lupin. Bendito sea éste último merodeador. Suerte había sido la que tuvo de decirle que si había algo que amaba en el mundo eran los CHOCOLATES!

Después de comerse la mitad de ellos, decidió responderle a sus amigos así que estuvo diez minutos buscando pergaminos y una pluma para poder escribir.

-Deberías ordenar más tu cuarto ¿sabes?- Le dijo el reflejo del espejo- Mañana vas a llegar tarde por culpa de este desastre.

- Quieres callarte, no te he hablado- le respondió Lily de una mala manera

- Bien haz lo que tú quieras-

¿Bianca le había dicho que el espejo podía ser simpático? Ella no lo creía. Así que empezó por escribirle a su amiga acerca de su relación con el reflejo. Luego le escribiría a Albana y a Lupin, no le iba a responder a los otros dos merodeadores, no era bueno para su estado mental que se escribiera con ellos (xD!)

_Bianca:_

_¿Puede ser a veces simpática? Ja, no lo creo. Me ha estado criticando desde el momento que llegó aquí!. Tu espejo me va a volver loca, suerte que luego va a quedar en el fondo del el baúl. Supongo que lo usaré si algún día estoy sola y quiero hablar con alguien. Igualmente te agradezco mucho por el regalo. ¿Sabes algo? Eres mi ídolo. Aun no puedo entender como te las ingeniaste para conseguir entradas para ese recital. Se supone que estaban ya totalmente agotadas. Y no te preocupes, que no me importaría romper un par de reglas (un par? Deben ser millones de ellas, las que tendremos que romper) esta vez para ir a ver a las brujas locas! Se que debes de estar durmiendo ahora, pero yo como soy una mala amiga te voy a despertar con mi carta_

_Nos vemos mañana_

_Lily_

_Alby:_

_Parece que estamos en la misma situación. Con un/a hermano/a insoportablemente insoportables. El regalo es muy lindo, y parece muy útil. Servirá de mucho en estos tiempos difíciles. Por cierto también es de mi color favorito! El verde! Lo llevaré siempre encima mío para que me proteja. Ustedes hagan lo mismo con sus collares. Sabes ahora que tengo 17 años estoy pensando hacerle un regalo de despedida a Petunia y convertirla en sapo como Bianca me recomendó, aunque mis padres se enfadaran mucho conmigo y además aquí no hay quien le pueda sacar el hechizo, así que tendré que pensarlo ¿Sabes algo? Adivina quienes me escribieron además de Bianca y vos… los Merodeadores!. Rompí la carta de Potter y la de Black la guarde para mostrártela , es corta pero graciosa… Se que tu me dirás que es una prueba de la estupidez mental de Black. Pero que le vamos a hacer? El chico salió así de idiota. Espero que no estés durmiendo cuando te llegue esta carta, y si lo estás tendrás que leerla igual. Sabes te voy dejando que le tengo que responder la carta a Lupin, que sino se enfadará y no me ayudará más cuando le pida._

_Abrazos_

_Lily _

_Remus:_

_Haz sido muy lindo al escribirme! Y me ha encantado el regalo, tu sabias que yo amaba los chocolates. No había tenido un regalo tan bueno en años! Por cierto ya me comí la mitad de la caja. Si mañana estoy con unos kilitos de más será tu culpa. Agradecele a Black por mi parte, estoy respondiendo todas las cartas y no creo que mi lechuza quiera viajar tanto, y de paso dile a Potter que no me arruine mi cumpleaños mandando cartas, que lo único que hacen es convertirme en más idiota de lo que soy. De paso dile que si me vuelve a hablar éste año, lo quemaré en una hoguera luego de haberlo castrado. También le deformaré la cara con tal de no verlo nunca más en mi preciosa, hermosa, e inocente vida. Se que no lo harás, pero te lo digo para que tú por lo menos lo sepas. Sabes, no se como puedes ser amigo de esas cosas, porque ni siquiera son personas, les falta cerebro como para llegar a serlo. Sabes que si quieres puedes dormir en nuestro baño o en nuestra habitación siempre y cuando no descubramos que eres un pervertido… =)_

_Espero que nos veamos mañana (que sucederá, siempre y cuando me despierte a esa hora) Que conste que solo te escribo para que en el año me ayudes con las materias difíciles y no te enojes conmigo. _

_Mis mejores deseos_

_Lily_

-Rowen! Ven aquí, tienes que enviar todas estas cartas, y cuanto más rápido mejor- Le dijo la pelirroja a su lechuza, que por cierto era blanca con algunas manchas negras- Si no te abren la ventana, insísteles hasta que hayas entregado las cartas.

La lechuza le pico el brazo como diciéndole que no se preocupara, y salió volando a entregar todos sus recados. Luego de que Rowen se hubiese perdido de vista, Lily se levantó y comenzó a guardar las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban fuera del baúl. Después se fue a dormir pensando en como sería su último año en Hogwarts y de que manera podría disfrutarlo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Por fin termine este intento de Fic! Ya pueden dejar sus criticas! Acepto cualquier tipo de Review. Solo déjenlos porfis!!**

**Si recibo bastantes reviews como para incentivarme a escribir probablemente actualice pronto. Sino, supongo q tardare un poquito mas en actualizar. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dulce Prongs **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

-James, Sirius! Por fin los encuentro, hace años que los buscaba – Dijo Remus Lupin a otros dos chicos de su misma edad mientras los abrazaba- El tren está a punto de partir, vengan entren que ya encontré un compartimiento vacío.

- Estaría bien una mejor bienvenida la próxima vez, no Cornamenta?

- Vale, no se enojen, es que han llegado casi cuando el tren estaba partiendo- Le respondió Lupin mientras los chicos subían al tren

- Aun, mi humilde opinión dice que hubiese esta mejor un "Hola ¿Cómo están? Suban que el tren está a punto de partir" – le dijo esta vez james

- Bueno, como quieran- y mientras entraban en el compartimiento en donde estaba ya Peter, su otro compañero y se sentaban. Les siguió diciendo- hasta Peter que es un colgado llega antes que ustedes.

- Igualmente nunca hemos perdido el tren y eso esta bien.

- Nunca cambiaras Canuto, verdad?

- ¿Para que? Ustedes me quieren como soy, y las chicas también- dijo Sirius mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una chica que pasaba por allí.

-Algún día tendrás que madurar Sirius, y en eso momento creo que alabaré a Merlín por el resto de mi vida.

- Sigue soñando Remus, la gente que madura es idiota, prefiero vivir la vida como yo quiero.

- Tu piensas eso porque tienes miedo a los compromisos Sirius, es por eso que nunca has tenido una novia- Le respondió Remus mientras sacaba un libro de su baúl y comenzaba a leerlo.

- Es que ahora te haz vuelto psicólogo? Dile algo James quieres?

- Que? – Pregunto James que había estado mirando por la ventana.

- Olvídalo. Bueno Remus dejando de lado este desastroso tema de conversación…

- Para ti es desastroso, para mi es muy productivo…

- Bueno no importa Lunático. He comprado entradas para el recital de la brujas locas! Díganme no soy un verdadero genio…

- Bueno sinceramente no… pero el echo que hallas conseguido entradas para ese recital es verdaderamente asombroso…

-Lunático me hieres el ego diciéndome que no soy un genio, y luego lo tratas de reparar diciendo que soy asombroso. que clase de amigo es ese?

- Uno que dice la verdad e igualmente quiere que le des una entrada…

- Eres malvado… James tu que opinas?

-¿yo? Voto igual que Lunático…

Los dos chicos se miraron confusos por la respuesta de James y siguieron hablando de lo que habían hecho en el verano, mientras su amigo seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, y miraba el paisaje pensando que nunca más volvería a hacer ese recorrido hacia Hogwarts probablemente…

- Oye Lunático? Haz traído el libro de las infalibles bromas de los merodeadores? Verdad? No te lo haz olvidado no?- Dijo Sirius a Lupin cambiando de conversación como si nada, para atraer la atención de James, aunque aun así no lo logro y el pobre chico sigo mirando por la ventana

- Si lo traje, por que?

- Solo quería asegurarme, no quiero pasar este año aburrido…

-Deberíamos comportarnos mejor este año, ya lo saben es el ultimo, no quiero pasar todo el tiempo castigado…

- Olvídalo Remus, hay que disfrutar nuestro último año aquí.

- Si lo se, pero igualmente…

-Ohhh vamos lunatico, somos merodeadores, eso es lo que hacemos, bromas a los Slytherins, y salir con chicas bonitas…

- Oye tu y james son los que salen con chicas, no yo…

- Eso es por que tu no quieres, pero deberías, dale Lunático, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale… porfis- Sirius puso su carita de perrito mojado que siempre podía con todos.

- Ohh esta bien, pero solo las haré si son muuuuy buenas- Dijo convencido esta vez Remus.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-Lily ¿Dinos que haz hecho en tus vacaciones? – Le preguntaba una chica muy mona, rubia y de ojos celestes a Lily, se encontraban en otro compartimiento, bastante cerca de donde estaban los merodeadores

-Pues ya sabes, tuve que aguantar a Petunia, pero además he estado trabajando de mesera para ahorrar dinero.

- Ahorrar dinero para que? – Le pregunto esta vez una chica morocha de ojos marrones.

- Para cuando terminemos este año y tengamos que vivir la vida real, no quiero tener que pedirle dinero a mis padres para mis estudios ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Y ustedes que piensan hacer cuando salgan del colegio? – Pregunto la chica rubia más bien conocida con Bianca Drewson

- Yo creo que sere Auror, nada mas emocionante que combatir contra los asquerosos mortífagos - Contesto la morocha, Albana Crew.

- Yo creo que también, será divertido- Contestó Lily con una sonrisa

- Pues yo aun no se, quería trabajar en la educación, talvez sacarle el puesto a Mcgonall, pero no estoy muy segura…

- ¿Tú, Bianca Drewson, trabajando de profesora con niñitos de 11 años? No lo creeré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos- Dijo bromeando Lily mientras hacía una colita alta con su cabello

- Vale piensen lo que quieran puedo asegurarles que no quiero pasar mi vida luchando contra mortífagos, nose me gusta retar y poner castigos, creo que sería divertido…

- Espero que Dumbledore nunca te contrate, porque abusaras de tu puesto y harás sentir mal a los pobres niñitos…

- Sin contar de que seducirá a los más grades- Término diciendo Albana

- Oigan, no soy una loca abusadora, y ustedes que son mis amigas deberían apoyarme en todo

- Vale, vale

- Y bueno, como es eso de que haz conseguido entradas para el recital de las brujas locas?

- Bueno Lily, la verdad que debemos agradecerle a mi tío Rangsey, el conoce a Rodert Beth, ya sabes el cantante de la banda, así que consiguió entradas para ir, y como él ya está viejo para estas cosas decidió regalármelas, sinceramente es el mejor tío que alguien podría desear…

- Además de que es un loco maniático, recuerdas las botellas de whisky que tomó en el casamiento de tu hermana, Bianca? Luego me estuvo acosando toda la noche- dijo Alby riéndose

- El es el alma de las fiestas… aunque ya está viejo, antes era mucho mejor

- Si ahora es así no me imagino como era antes- le dijo Alby a Lily, provocando que las tres rieran

Pasaron un par de horas hablando de cómo pasarían este último año, y a medida que el tiempo transcurría, el cielo se ponía un tanto más oscuro. Para cuando estaban a punto de llegar ya había anochecido y parecía que estuviese a punto de comenzar una tormenta.

Mientras hablaban hubo un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento y entraron Snape y Malfoy juntos.

-Lily- Dijo Snape- podrías venir un minuto conmigo?

- Olvídalo Snape, ya te he dicho lo que pensaba a fines del año anterior- Le respondió Lily- Tu ya haz elegido.

- Pues veo que tú también haz elegido a Potter.

- ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó Lily indignada.

- No te hagas la idiota Lily, los dos sabemos de lo que hablo- le respondió Snape- Me das asco Evans.

- Vete por donde entraste Snape ¿Quieres? – Le dijo esta vez Albana levantándose de su asiento- Tu eres el que da asco.

- No te metas en esto Crew.

- Me meto porque estás insultando a Lily y no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.

- De te he dicho que no te metas Crew, no querrás pasar la primera noche en la enfermería- Respondió Snape sacando su varita para apuntarle a Albana.

Lily y Bianca se levantaron al mismo tiempo para defender a Alby, y sacaron sus varitas. Lily parecía muy enojada, y se había puesto un tanto colorada.

- No tocarás a Alby

-Oh ¿Van a pelear contra nosotros Eh?- se burló Malfoy

-Ya veras como saldrás llorando de aquí y buscando a tu mami Malfoy, luego no digas que no te advertimos- Dijo Bianca con frialdad mientras le apuntaba con su varita amenazadoramente.

- Vete de aquí Snape, y no molestes más quieres?- Le dijo esta vez Lily a Snape

- Nos iremos, pero porque queremos, no porque nos dan miedo- Respondió.

- Sí, sí como no, eres un cobarde Snape- Se burló Bianca haciendo que Snape se diera vuelta y le apuntase con la varita.

- Expelliarmus!- Gritó Snape y salió un rayo rojo de su varita provocando que Bianca volara hasta la otra punta del compartimiento- y no vuelvas a llamarme cobarde

Luego la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse y entraron los Merodeadores que miraron sorprendidos la escena, no todos los día se veía a una chica tirada en el piso y otras dos apuntándole a un Snape que estaba sacado de sus casilla, así que sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron a los dos chicos. El hecho que se viviesen peleando con las chicas, no significaba que no se querían mutuamente.

- Veo que Potter ahora es tu guardaespaldas personal eh Lily?- Dijo Snape con cierto recelo en voz.

- Primero Snape, Potter vino aquí solito sin que lo llamaran, y segundo no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre que para ti soy Evans- Le respondió la chica, que aun seguía colorada.

- Déjalas en paz Snape, es de poco hombre atacar mujeres- Dijo Remus, que fue el primero de los merodeadores en decir una palabra.

- Bien Evans, como veo que estas tan bien protegida nos vamos, no valla a ser que nos ataquen. Luego no vengas llorando para que te consuele- Le dijo Snape mientras junto con Malfoy salieron del compartimiento, seguidos de las miradas de los Merodeadores y el grupo de las chicas. Pasaron unos segundos callados, tratando de entender lo que Snape había querido decir. El primero que tomo valor para hablar fue Sirius:

- Oigan, ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Nada que te importe Black- Le respondió Alby, que estaba ayudando a Bianca a ponerse de pie.

- Oh, te equivocas Crew, si me importa porque Bianca es tan amiga tuya como mía y Snape la ha lastimado- Le respondió este que por cierto tenía razón, Bianca era una muy buen amiga de los merodeadores.

- Chicos, no pelen si? Estoy bien y Snape se ha ido ¿Para que han venido Sirius?- Pregunto Bianca

-Bueno pues…

-Si?

- Pues Alguien ha tirado una bomba de olor en nuestro compartimiento y queríamos preguntarles si podríamos quedarnos con ustedes- Dijo Remus de la nada, si dejaba a sus dos amigos continuar la conversación seguramente terminarían en el pasillo.

- Olvídalo Lupin, no compartiremos un compartimiento con ellos- Le dijo Alby señalando a los otros tres chicos que estaban detrás de Remus.

- Ohh, vamos Alby, deja que se queden, no son malos- Le replico Bianca

- No, no y no

- Vamos Alby, se quedarán callados, lo prometo

- No

- Di que si, di que si, porfis

- Dije que no

- Porfiss

-Olvidalo

- Si no lo haces no te dare la entrada.

- No haras eso, eres mi mejor amiga y lo prometiste

- Sabes que lo hare si sigues comportándote así de imbécil

- Ahhgg Buenoo, peroo que se queden callados se entendió?- Les dijo Albana con un deje de frustación en su voz y mirando a los cuatro chicos de mala manera.

- Si señora - dijeron los 4 merodeadores con un gesto de militar mientras se sentaban en el compartimiento

- Parecen unos niños – Les dijo Bianca riéndose de la expresión que habían hecho - Oigan, cuéntennos como han sido sus vacaciones - Los merodeadores no respondieron, miraron a Albana - Oigan, respondan – La miraron y negaron con la cabeza - ¿Qué les sucede? – Los cuatro chicos señalaron a Albana

- Aiii, ¿no pueden ser más idiotas porque no les da el cerebro eh?- Dijo de la nada la pelirroja, levantándose y yéndose del compartimiento.

- ¿Qué les sucedió? – Preguntó Bianca, y los Merodeadores hicieron un gesto de no saber que pasaba

-Pueden hablar saben?- Nuevamente los merodeadores señalaron a Albana y siguieron callados

- Aii idiotas, cuando les dije que se quedaran callados no lo dije en serio. La idea era que no molestasen- Dijo esta vez Albana levantándose como Lily y yéndose también como ella.

- Ya entendí lo que sucedió- Dijo Bianca. Los merodeadores no respondieron – Oigan, YA PUEDEN HABLAR.- Siguieron sin responder – Aggg Yo me marcho- Y hizo lo mismo que habían hecho sus dos amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo**

El gran salón estaba decorado para el banquete de comienzo de clases, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del salón, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Lily, Albana y Bianca estaban sentadas hablando con Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor. De color perla y semitransparente, Nick llevaba puesta aquella noche su acostumbrada túnica.

- Buenas noches Nick – Dijo Bianca sonriéndole.

- Buenas noches hermosas señoritas- Contestó Nick haciendo una reverencia.

- Espero que se den prisa con la ceremonia porque me muero de hambre- Dijo Albana, mientras sus tripas rugían y los cuatro se reían.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque siempre tardan con la ceremonia – Le contesto Lily

- ¡Hey chicas! – Gritó una voz conocida. Era Lucy Vanelli, una alumna de sexto de Ravenclaw, italiana por cierto, que se llevaba muy bien con su grupo. Era pequeñita y delgadita y aparentaba ser mucho menor. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos negros.

- Hola Lu- Respondió Lily - ¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien, he ido a Irlanda ¿A que no saben una cosa? Una prima mía de Italia vendrá esta año a Hogwarts, y tiene la misma edad que ustedes.

- ¿Como es eso? – Preguntó esta vez Albana extrañada

- Dumbledore ya lo explicará, solo recen para que salga todo bien- Contestó Lucy sonriendo emocionada– Nos vemos luego.

- ¡Oigan que se den prisa! Voy a morirme si sigo así – Gimió Albana a lado de Lily.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, los merodeadores se sentaron en frente de ellas, y al mismo tiempo se abrieron las puertas del gran salón. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Salón, donde se encontraban la mesa de profesores. Llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. McGonagall colocó el sombrero sobre un taburete de cuatro patas. De la nada el sombrero empezó a cantar.

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_Que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_De los que la m_

_emoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_El bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_Del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;_

_Y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_Idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido pan de estudios_

_Para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores_

_Fundó una casa diferente_

_Para los diferentes caracteres_

_De su alumnado:_

_Para Gryffindor,_

_El valor era lo mejor_

_Para Ravenclaw,_

_La inteligencia,_

_Y para Hufflepuff, el mayor mérito de todos_

_Era romperse los codos_

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_Ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_Se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_Pero ¿Cómo seguir escogiendo_

_Cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_Me levantó de su cabeza,_

_Y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

_Para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_Echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡Y te diré de qué casa eres!_

En el gran salón resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- No me creo nada de que el sombrero seleccionador haga canciones nuevas todos los años- Comentó Bianca, aplaudiendo como los demás- Apuesto a que tiene siete canciones y el año que viene a los de primero les canta la misma que nos cantó a nosotros y así siempre.

- Bianca, no porque tu no trabajes nunca, significa que los demás no lo hagan- Dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación de las chicas – Debe ser bastante aburrido ser un sombrero no?

- No te metas en donde no te llaman Black- Le contestó Albana

- Cállate Crew quieres?

- No me calles Black

- Oigan no pelen- Dijo Bianca interrumpiendo lo que podría haber sido una pelea, y volviendo a mirar la mesa de profesores.

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en ese momento un largo pergamino

-Cuando pronuncie su nombre se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador, y esperaran a que diga a que casa pertenecen, luego irán hacia su mesa correspondiente- Explicó esta vez, y comenzó a llamar.

- Helena Richard

- Hufflepuff!

- Colin Steph

- Slytherin!

- Denisse Graham

- Gryffindor

- Treestow Tarot.

- Slytherin

- Peter McCulloc

- Ravenclaw

- Lucy Taylor

- Gryffindor

- Rowen Smith

- Ravenclaw

- Judith O´flaherty

- Hufflepuff

- Owen Ralt

- Slytherin

- Parch Cow

- Hufflepuff

- Natali Swang

- Gryffindor

- Ezequiel Gorien

- Slytherin

- Eugine Alent

- Gryffindor

- Andrew Michael

- Ravenclaw

- Wendi Larves

- Ravenclaw

- Charlie Crew

- Gryffindor!

- Katalina Kevin

- Slytherin

Con Katalina Kevin la ceremonia de Selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall tomó el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevó.

- Oh no! – Exclamó Albana, tomandose la cabeza con las manos, justo en el momento que la selección había terminado- El demonio ha quedado en griffindor!

- Quién es el demonio? -Le preguntó Remus en un susurro para que no lo escucharan

- Su hermano pequeño – Le respondió Bianca en el oído provocando que el merodeador se sonrojase. Todo el mundo sabia que Remus iba trás Bianca, pero ella cada vez que se lo decían hacía como que no escuchaba y ponía sonrisa de tonta.

El Profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de Bienvenida.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año- Dijo y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Salón- y ahora… ¡a comer!

- Por fin!- Dijeron las chicas y los merodeadores en voz alta, cuando por arte de magia las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos.

- Oye Crew, debegias ´omer gomo una dama- Le dijo Sirius con la boca llena de puré de papa, mientras agarraba un buen pedazo de carne.

- ten´o hambre black, no molesdes

- pues io solo digo…

- solo cállate, guieres?

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Salón se apagó al instante, y solo se oyó el silbido del viento.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos- Ahora que todos estamos bien alimentados, debo pedirle que me presten atención.

El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se incrementó este año y que se puede consultar en su oficina.

Como todos los años quiero recordarles que el bosque es una zona prohibida para los estudiantes.

Y por último debo comunicarles que ha habido un intercambio en el cual dos alumnos nuestros (Helen Coin y Kevin Higos) han ido a Italia mientras que dos alumnas de allí han venido aquí a cursar su último año. Por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Fiorela Eugenia Lowel y a Bernarda Christopher.

El Gran Salón se llenó de aplausos y murmullos acerca de las dos extranjeras. Mientras tanto por la puerta, junto con McGonagall, entraron las dos muchachas. Una era morocha de ojos azules, muy linda, con el pelo bastante liso y largo hasta la cintura. Y la otra tenía el cabello castaño claro, levemente ondulado y más corto que la primera. Era más petisa, pero mejor formada y con ojos mieles. Mientras caminaban hasta donde se encontraba el director, toda la población masculina de Hogwarts se quedo embobada mirándolas (incluyendo los merodeadores, cosa que no le gustó nada a nuestras chicas). El director las recibió muy bien con palabras que nadie oyó y McGonagall les tendió el sombrero seleccionador para saber a que casa irían.

La primera que se puso el sombrero fue la morocha de ojos azules, llamada Bernarda. A penas se lo puso el sombrero gritó "Ravenclaw" Después la segunda chica llamada Fiorela, que más tarde supieron que era la prima de Lucia, fue seleccionada para Gryffindor.

Las dos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas mesas y el director volvió a hablar.

- Espero que sean tratadas como se lo merecen, y que las ayuden en todo lo que puedan con el idioma, y ahora a dormir ¡Andando! Que mañana deben empezar las clases.

-Oye James, yo me quedo con la de Gryffindor- Dijo Sirius que no se había unido a la multitud que avanzaba hacia la salida sino que se quedó quieto, de pie, mirando a la nueva alumna que estaba hablando con un prefecto- No me vendría mal un ligue con una italiana.

- Perfecto, total yo solo quiero a Evans- Contesto James, mirando a Lily de reojo.

Vamos- Dijo esta vez Remus-, si no nos movemos nos vamos a quedar aquí solos.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter salieron por el vestíbulo; James y Sirius iban hablando de cómo hacer para conquistar a Fiorela y a Lily, mientras que Remus y Peter pensaban como sería el día siguiente.

- Espero que a Crew no se le ocurra hablar mal de nosotros frente la italiana- Gruñó Sirius, era sabido por todo el colegio que Albana y Sirius se llevaban como gato y perro – Sino pagará las consecuencias

- Así se habla Sirius – Lo alentó Peter que mientras caminaban se tropezó con uno e los escalones falsos de las escaleras.

- Peter, la próxima vez cierra tu bocota y fíjate por donde caminas- Lo Retó Remus mientras lo ayudaba a liberar el pie.

- Lo siento- Contestó Tímidamente

Fueron hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba oculta tras el enorme retrato de una dama gorda con vestido de seda rosa.

-¿La contraseña?- preguntó cuando los vio aproximarse

- ¡Valentía!- Respondió James- Eso es lo que me ha dicho abajo un prefecto.

El retrato se abrió hacia ellos para mostrar un orificio en el muro, a través del cual entraron. Un fuego crepitaba en la sala común de forma circular, abarrotada de mesas y de sillones mullidos. Los merodeadores subieron por la última escalera que era de caracol, para ir a su dormitorio que se hallaba al final de la torre. Pegadas a la pared había cinco camas con dosel de color rojo oscuro intenso, cada una de las cuales tenía a los pies el baúl de su propietario. James colgó sus posters de Quidditch y Sirius sus fotografías de motos

- Estas loco- Comentó James suspirando y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado ante los motos de papel.

Los merodeadores se pusieron los pijamas y se sentaron en ronda. Remus sacó un libro maliciosamente y James un pergamino y una pluma. Esa noche prepararían las mejores bromas de la historia…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO TERMINADO! Creo que estoy mejorando un poco con los diálogos… Ustedes díganme que les parece. Sería bueno tener algún que otro Review, pero supongo que habrá que esperar un poco todavía. De todas formas espero que les guste. Este cap lo centre mucho en la chica nueva extranjera: Fiorela Lowel, en Sirius y Albana. Recién al final hay un poco de Remus y Bianca. Díganme si quieren que los haga más largos. Tengo la impresión de que este fue un poco corto… no lo se. Espero que les guste! Así que ahora A LEER!**

**Cuarto Capítulo**

Los primeros días de clase pasaron, y las chicas y nuestros merodeadores se iban llenando de cosas para hacer. Por un lado James, Sirius y Bianca, pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch y por lo tanto habían comenzado con los entrenamientos. Pero por otra tarde los profesores los llenaban de tareas como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Parecían empeñados en que los alumnos de séptimo no disfrutasen para nada de su último año. Todo parecía ir tranquilo en Hogwarts, salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle…

- SIRIUS BLACK VOY A MATARTE!!!! – Ese grito provenía del cuarto de las chicas. Nuestra Alby se había despertado y se nos había encontrado con una encantadora sorpresa cuando se dirigía a ducharse.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Lily desde su cama desperezándose y largando un enorme bostezo.

-DEJEN DORMIR!- Ese grito fue de Bianca. No le gustaba nada que la despertaran gritando.

-VOY A DESPEDASARTE BLACK! VOY A CORTARTE LO QUE NO TIENES!

-CALLATE ALBANA!

-BLACK VAS A MORIR!!

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que sucede?- preguntó nuevamente Lily mientras se levantaba y se vestía

-VOY A MATARTE CON ESA MALDITA ESCOBA QUE SIEMPRE LLEVAS CONTIGO!

-VE A GRITAR A OTRO LADO Y DEJA DORMIR A LA GENTE NORMAL!

-¿Quieren explicarse?- seguía preguntando Lily, ya molesta, esta vez cepillandose el cabello.

-MUERETE BLACK!

-CALLATE!

-EXPLIQUENSE!

-BASTA LAS TRES!- Ese grito era nuevo y las calló a las tres. Lily dejo de cepillarse, Alby salió del baño con la cara tapada y Bianca se levantó de su cama. El grito había provenido de la cama de la nueva alumna que había llegado con el intercambio. Parecía arrepentida de haber gritado y tenía sus dos manos en la boca- Lo siento, no quería gritar- fue lo único que dijo y bastó para que Lily y Bianca sonrieran y se abalanzaran sobre su cama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nuestros cuatro merodeadores mientras tanto desayunaban tranquilos en el gran salón. Peter comía como un cerdo, Remus terminaba un trabajo de Pociones y Sirius y James no hacían más que reír mientras hablaban y comían al mismo tiempo.

Esa italiana nueva me encanta… - Decía Sirius mientras cogía una medialuna para metérsela en la boca- Ayer me la encontré en la biblioteca y no pude apartar la vista de ella…

¿Tu en la biblioteca? ¿Estas seguro de que no soñabas? – Preguntó Remus mientras apartaba la vista de su libro.

Muy gracioso Lunático…, estaba haciendo el Trabajo que me mandó la profesora Collí por molestar en clase… - Respondió Sirius enojado-… aun no entiendo como me ha pillado. Era un plan maestro.

Debe haber sido Snape, siempre metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman… - Dijo esta vez James – De todos modos no creo que a la italiana le gustes… tiene mucha cara de niña inocente… no creo que seas su estilo Sirius…

Mi querido James… estas olvidando que Sirius Black, es el estilo de TODAS las mujeres

Creo, que aquella de ahí que viene hacia acá no piensa lo mismo que vos- Le respondió James riéndose mientras en efecto miraba como Alby se acercaba

¿Qué le has hecho esta vez amigo? – Preguntó Remus mientras tomaba una tostada y sonreía. Consideraba que Alby y sirius estaban hechos uno para el otro, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría nunca. Vivían molestándose y arruinando las citas que el otro conseguía de la mejor manera posible- Parece que viene bien enojada.

¿Con quien crees que hablas remus? Yo jamás le haría algo a Crew – Le respondió Sirius inocentemente a su amigó. Si había algo que Sirius Black sabía hacer era poner cara de perrito mojado en cualquier situación.

Como tu digas…, solo espero que no te grite mucho. ¿Han sido los polvos Acné esta vez verdad? Los vi sobre tu baúl.

Aja

Te matara, te lo aseguro- Le dijo esta vez James- Yo que vos correría. Ahí viene

Como James había dicho, Alby llegó al sitio en donde se encontraban nuestros amigos merodeadores en pocos segundos. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar por el cabello a Sirius y apuntarle con la varita al cuello. Luego comenzó a gritarle en el oído.

¿BLACK, PUEDES EXPLICARME QUE DIABLOS ME HAZ HECHO EN LA CARA?- Su lindo cutis estaba cubierto de unos grandes granos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de maquillaje que intentaba disimularlos aunque no lo conseguía.

Yo creo q estas igual Crew, no te ha cambiado nada en la cara- Le respondió sirius mientras ponía un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Alby le estaba tirando más fuerte del cabello.

-DAME YA UNA POCIÓN QUE SOLUCIONE ESTO! MORIRAS DE LO CONTRARIO BLACK!

-No tengo una poción que solucione eso Crew. Deberías dejar de comer tantos chocolates. Esos granos te sientan realmente mal- Le respondió Sirius mientras intentaba soltarse de Alby

-BLACK!- Volvió a gritar nuevamente mientras le apuntaba ahora con la varita a su cabello. De pronto su voz se suavizo y sonriendo dijo - No querrás que te deje calvo verdad? Eso no te haría ver bien Black y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo…

No juegues con mi cabello Crew, te lo advierto…

ENTONCES DAME YA LA MALDITA POCION!

Sirius se limitó a sonreírle

Tu ganas- Le respondió sacando una pequeña botellita de un bolsillo de su túnica- Toma, aquí tienes. Debes tomar tres cucharadas. Mañana despertaras y no quedará rastro de esos granos.

¿Como que mañana Black? ¿Realmente quieres quedarte sin cabello?

Es el único antídoto que tenemos Crew. Ve a la enfermería si quieres, todo lo que te den allí no servirá contra esos granos. El polvo que te aplique está diseñado pura y exclusivamente por los merodeadores, así que si me disculpas, hay un desayuno que me esta esperando- Le dijo Sirius ya irritado porque lo entretuviera tanto tiempo y se quito la mano de Albana de su cabello. Irritada, se dio media vuelta y se fue más enojada de lo que había llegado.

-Creo que la he terminado de enloquecer

Yo creo que eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo Sirius- Dijo Peter que hasta aquel momento había permanecido callado- Oye, allí viene tu princesa, mira

Sirius volteo apenas oyó a Peter decir esas palabras, en efecto Fiorela se encontraba ingresando sola al gran Comedor. Al parecer estaba un poco desorientada. Llevaba muchos libros sobre sus brazos y a penas podía cargarlos. Al ver esto nuestro merodeador se levanto y dijo:

Primera faceta del Plan "Conquistando a la chica extranjera" esta por comenzar- Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Solo miren y aprendan.

Remus levanto una ceja

Ve galán- Dijo riéndose de su amigo y tomando sus libros- Te veremos en clase, vamos- Los tres chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y mientras veían a Sirius tratando de hablar con la nueva chica, se dirigieron hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Redacción de Mcgonagal listo, preguntas de historia… mhh… terminadas, información de estudios muggles... esto todavía falta…, redacción de pociones terminada…- Lily sonreía y se limitaba a tachar lo que su amiga le había dicho que habían terminado

¿Algo más?- pregunto la pelirroja

No…, eso creo…- Respondió Albana aburrida mientras volvía a revisar los pergaminos que tenían sobre la mesa de la sala común- ¿Qué nos queda por hacer?

Terminar lo de estudios muggles, las redacciones sobre los hechizos de defensa avanzados y las preguntas de herbología- Lily hizo una mueca- Creo que tenemos para rato

Albana se dejo caer sobre la mesa exhausta- Tomemos un descanso- Dijo por fin y al ver la cara de la pelirroja añadió- Hemos estado trabajando toda la tarde Lily. No puedo más!

La pelirroja lo pensó y a los segundos sonrió

De acuerdo. De todas formas yo también estoy cansada, deberíamos dejar todo el resto para mañana.

En la cara de cansancio de Albana apareció una sonrisa enorme de alegría y se limito a decir un simple "eso es lo que quería escuchar!"

Mientras tanto Sirius y nuestra nueva alumna, Fiorela, ingresaban a la sala común riendo. Era gracioso verlos juntos puesto que Sirius le sacaba a la chica casi dos cabezas de altura. Se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones que había y siguieron bromeando. Lily los miró extrañada y Alby se limitó a lanzar un bufido. En la otra punta de la sala común los merodeadores sonrieron divertidos y para nada extrañados. James se limitó a revolverse el pelo.

Me debes cinco galeons Cornamenta- Exclamo Peter saltando y aplaudiendo.

Vale, vale- James sonrio, saco algunas monedas del bolsillo y se las entrego. Luego miro a Sirius y sonrió aun más- HEY CANUTO! PRESENTANOS A LA NUEVA CHICA!

Los tres merodeadores se acercaron a donde se encontraban los otros dos mientras

Sirius reía y Fiorela sonreía tímidamente.

Sirius habló:

Chicos, ella es Fiorela Lowel. Fio, ellos son James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Petergrew, mis mejores amigos, los merodeadores.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos- dijo Fiorela tímidamente y mirándolos con más detenimiento agregó- Diablos, son realmente altos todos por aquí.

James sonrió y la miró de pies a cabeza- Sin ofender, pero creó que tú eres la petiza aquí.

Fiorela soltó un bufido y enojada murmuró- Gracias por recordármelo

Vale, no te enojes Lowel, James es un poco descuidado con lo que dice a veces- dijo Remus interviniendo en la conversación- ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora en Hogwarts?

Muy bien Lupin. Gracias por preguntar. Es muy bonito todo por aquí, y me han tratado realmente bien.

Hablas muy bien el idioma- Apuntó Peter tímidamente.

Si, mi madre y toda su familia son ingleses, así que he aprendido desde chiquita. Vivo en Italia por mi padre.

¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedarás?- preguntó James

Todo este año. Luego veré que hacer. Tal vez vuelva a Italia, o puede que me quede en Londres, en la casa de mis abuelos. No lo se- Respondió ella mientras jugueteaba con un almohadón y añadió- Supongo que será cuestión de ver como salen algunas cosas aquí.

Sirius alzo una ceja y mirándola preguntó -¿Cómo que cosas?

Eso no te importa Black- Respondió nuevamente Fiorela riendo y el almohadón que tenía en sus brazos fue a para a la cara de Sirius.

Eeeii eso estuvo de más- exclamó él riendo y volvió a tirar el almohadón que esta vez terminó en la cara de Peter puesto que Fiorela lo esquivo fácilmente.

El almohadón voló nuevamente a la cara de Sirius. Y otro le dio en la cara a Remus. James rió y miró a Sirius, que lo miraba de la misma manera. Pronto comenzó una guerra de almohadones.

Mientras tanto también en la sala común, Lily y Albana cuchichiaban.

Creo que ya tenemos a una idiota más en el colegio que se arrastrará por Sirius Black… – Comenzó Albana molesta susurrando mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban los merodeadores y Fiorela

…para darse cuenta por fin cuando esté con ella, que es un arrogante presumido infantil e inmaduro, que le meterá los cuernos, la usará y dejará a la semana. Lo se… y eso que le hemos advertido de cómo eran los merodeadores…-Suspiro la pelirroja- Supongo que habrá que recordárselo hoy en la habitación.

-Olvídalo-

-¿Qué?

-Ya oíste. Yo no le advertiré nada a esa niña

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿Qué bicho te pico Alby? ¿Sabes como sufrirá esa chica cuando experimente ella misma como es Black?

-Lo siento Lils, pero no me cae nada bien esa chica…

Lily alzó una ceja

-No estarás celosa de ella ¿verdad?

Albana rio- ¿Yo celosa? No me hagas reír Lily. Black puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

Como tu digas…- Lily tomó sus libros- De todas formas yo le volveré a advertir sobre ellos- Dijo por último y se dirigió a la habitación para guardar sus cosas dejando a Alby sola en la sala común metida en sus pensamientos.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooO**

Bianca mientras tanto se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando información sobre un trabajo de pociones que debía entregar mañana. Solía dejar las cosas para último momento y siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Terminaba sola en la biblioteca tratando de hacer un estúpido trabajo que le llevaría horas enteras terminarlo. Soltó un bufido. Seguramente Lily y Alby que ya lo habían terminado hace días, estarían paseando por el castillo o en la sala común divirtiéndose. Bianca se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en el trabajo. Si se iba por las nubes no lo terminaría nunca. Cerró el libro que tenía en frente puesto que ya había terminado con él y tomó el que tenía a un costado. Alguien la interrumpió.

Disculpa ¿Terminaste con ese libro que tienes ahí?- Le preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw de séptimo que reconocía solamente por simple vista- Lo necesito para hacer el trabajo de pociones.

Si, ya termine con él- Respondió ella dándole el libro alegre por ver que no era la única que no había terminado con el trabajo de pociones- Veo que no soy la única que estoy retrasada con el maldito trabajo.

En realidad yo ya lo estaba terminando…- Le dijo el chico y al ver la cara de enfado de Bianca agregó- Pero si quieres puedo darte una mano cuando termine con el mio.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Bianca- ¿De verdad? Merlín, eres mi salvación. Jamás podría terminar este trabajo sola.

El chico de Ravenclaw rió- Aunque primero deberías decirme como te llamas…

Lo olvide, lo siento- dijo Bianca también riendo- Mi nombre es Bianca Drewson y tu eres…

John Deli

Bien John, deberías ir a tomar tus cosas y sentarte aquí conmigo así cuando termines podrás ayudarme.

De acuerdo. Jamás podría decirle que no a una chica tan bonita como tú- Dijo John, haciendo sonrojar a Bianca, antes de retirarse a buscar sus cosas, que por cierto estaban en la otra punta de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto Bianca volvió a centrarse en el libro que acaba de abrir para poder seguir con el maldito trabajo hasta que John pudiese ayudarla. Alguien volvió a interrumpirla.

Veo que no haz terminado el trabajo aun

Ella creyendo que era John respondió- Eso ya lo sabías idiota...

¿Bianca?

¿Qué pasa John?- Respondió molesta por que la interrumpieran mientras trataba de continuar con su trabajo. Al darse la vuelta para ver de frente a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que no era este y sorprendida agregó- Remus! Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona.

Me di cuenta- Dijo el riendo- ¿Quieres que te ayude? No lo terminaras jamás tú sola. Es larguísimo.

Lo siento- Respondió ella apenada- Ya hay alguien que se ofreció a ayudarme antes que tu y ahora mismo viene a darme una mano con esto.

¿Es ese tal John verdad?- Preguntó él enfadado y Bianca asintió- No sabía que te hablabas con él. Es de Ravenclaw ¿verdad?

Creo que si. No lo se. Es la primera vez que hablo con él. Me acaba de venir a pedir un libro y al ver mi cara de enfado se ofreció a ayudarme.

A James y a Sirius no le gustará nada oír esto. John Deli tratando de coquetear contigo…- murmuró sonriendo ahora- Debería contarles…

NO!- Grito Bianca y al ver la cara de la bibliotecaria bajo un poco el tono de voz- Ni se te ocurra Remus Lupin. James y Sirius lo mataran y el solo se ofreció a ayudarme. Eso es todo. No estaba coqueteando conmigo

¿Qué no estaba coqueteando contigo?- Respondió él indignado- Bianca no me hagas reír. Sabes bien que los chicos no se ofrecen para ayudarte con un trabajo porque si…

Tú me acabas de ofrecer ayudarme por si lo haz olvidado- Exclamó ella ahora enfadada- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

Claro que no lo es- Respondió él más enfadado ahora- Tu y yo somos amigos y es muy diferente. Ya te he ayudado millones de veces con los trabajos. En cambio el ni siquiera te conoce Bianca.

Amigos…- murmuró Bianca y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso- Sabes algo Remus ¿Porqué no te vas y me dejas terminar el trabajo como yo quiera?- Bianca tomó sus cosas y se marchó de aquella mesa dejando a Remus solo. En el camino se encontró con John y enojada le dijo:

-Lo siento John, hay algo que apesta por allí. Vayamos a donde tú estabas antes.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**Creo que tardaré un poco en actualizar porque aun no tengo idea de cómo será el otro capitulo y ni siquiera lo comencé aun. Supongo que tardaré alrededor de una semana… no lo se… si me dejan Reviews tal vez me inspire antes y lo escriba más rápido. Espero que les haya gustado este Chap! Próximamente estará el quinto!**


End file.
